Closer
by Roxi2Star
Summary: It's been 10 years since anyone had seen Red. And now, with Red in possible danger, Green is going to find him. He's going to retrace his steps from Pallet Town and find what made Red run off in the first place. Then go and drag him back home. He's closer than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I have fallen into Pokemon hell. So I wrote this. Follows game plot, and mentions the great pokemon war theory. If you haven't read or watched something about that, you should bc it's a bangin theory. Anyway, this turns into Namelesshipping/orginalshipping at the end and the rest is a quick moving plot. Enjoy.**

" _Face it Red." Green said with a smirk plastered onto his face. "You're beat. My Blastoise is at full health, and your down to a half dead Charizard." Green's smirk only widened as Red looked down, his hat covering his eyes. Green was going to win._

" _Charizard..." Red said softly. His Charizard looked back at him, and Green ould have sworn it nodded. Red looked up, a new fire in his eyes and he smiled "Fire Blast." His voice was so soft and calm Green wasn't sure he heard it._

" _Fire Blast?" Green asked, giving what almost sounded like a nervous chuckle. Charizard breathed high intensity flames and Blastoise went down. The attack had landed a critical hit._

 _And Green had lost._

" _No..." Green said, returning Blastoise to his pokeball "That can't be!" He asked looking down at the pokeball "You beat me at my best? After all that work to become the league champ? My reign is over already?" He fell to his knees. "I lost to a crit... It's not fair." Green whispered "Why? Why did I lose? I didn't make any mistakes raising my pokemon! Damn it!" he looked up at Red. Red didn't look happy. He was calm and emotionless as always. "Congrats Red... You're the new champ..."_

" _Red!" A voice called. Green's heart dropped. His grandfather came in and went right to Red. As if Green wasn't there. He congratulated Red, and chastised Green. "I'm disappointed Green." Green looked away. "You have forgotten to treat your pokemon with trust and love. And without it, you could never really be the champion."_

 _Green looked to Red, who glanced back. His grandfather, ushered Red along to the Hall of Fame._

" _I'm sorry." Red said softly as he passed. For a moment their eyes met and Red gave him a look of sincere apology._

And that was the last time Green Oak saw Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Green awoke with a start. He sat up and grabbed for someone who wasn't there. His heart raced in his chest. He sighed and laid back into his bed, and turned the lamp on. He glanced to the clock across the room. 5 am. There was no point staying bed...

Green stood up and stretched, grabbing his clothes and walking from his studio apartment above his gym down to the main floor. He wasn't set to open for another two hours, but he got to work anyway. The whole place was swept and mopped to a pristine shine. His ace trainers arrived at 6:30, and he took his place at the back of the gym waiting for trainers to come by. Unfortunately the season of training was coming to an end and not a single trainer stopped by. Green groaned, letting his Blastoise out to stretch his legs.

"Hey bud." He said patting his head. "Sorry, but it's a slow day. If no one shows up tomorrow I think I'll close down for the season." Blastoise let out a puff of water vapor. "It'll be fine. We can go on vacation. Kalos is beautiful this time of year."

"Hey Green!" one of his trainers said "You got a challenger!" Green looked, and his heart almost stopped.

A young boy with messy black hair stood before him, a red jacket and a red hat. He grinned at Green, and he relaxed. It wasn't _him_. This was a child. _He_ would be an adult by now.

"Welcome the Viridian City gym." Green said "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Jett." He said with a cocky smile. "And I'm here to challenge you to a battle and get my last badge."

Green laughed "You know you're about a week late."

Jett blushed "Sh-shut up! Slow and steady wins the race!" He said before calming down a bit. "Let's just get to the battle."

"Alright, but you know here in my gym we don't prefer any particular type. We focus on balance. So I hope your team is as balanced as mine." He said "Let's go! Pidgeot!"

The battle was intense. Jett was a tough cookie who seemed a little attack happy in his strategy, but his pokemon trusted him deeply and performed well. It was down to one pokemon each. His own Charizard and Green's Blastoise.

"Alright Kid, it's been a good fight but I've got you beat." Green said "You're Charizard is halfway to fainting and at a huge disadvantage. Cut your losses and try again tomorrow."

Jett looked down, then to his Charizard. "Soot." He had named it. "Soot, use..." He bit his lip, quickly running the numbers. "Fire Blast." He said softly. And Charizard shot fire, and landed a critical hit, sending Blastoise down.

The world around Green seemed to stop. It was just like last time. But this time...

"Good job!" Green said and laughed, returning Blastoise "You too bud... You earned a good rest." He said to the pokeball. "You've got the right stuff Jett, and you earned this." He tossed him the earth badge. "Any pokemon will now obey you, no matter the level. Good luck at the league. You'll go far. Oh, and take this TM!" He tossed a disk over as well "It's got Earthquake in there. Strong move for a ground type."

"Thanks!" Jett said before turning to his Charizard "We did it Soot!" He said showing him the badge "I'm really proud of you." Jett waved to Green and left to go heal his pokemon up before heading to Indigo plateau.

"That was quite the fight." A tired voice said. Green looked up and sighed

"Gramps what the hell are you doing here?" Green asked coming to greet him. Professor Oak had seen better days, the poor old man had to walk with a cane now "I've told you, let me come visit you. Or maybe call instead of marching your saggy ass out to see me. You're gonna die like that."

"My saggy ass." Oak said firmly "Is going to die no matter what. I'm not going to let it stop me from seeing my favorite grandson." Oak waved Green off, and sat down "Anywho- that boy. What was his name?"

"Jett." Green said sitting next to his grandfather.

"He reminds me of Red." Oak said with a wistful smile. "I do miss that boy."

"The grandson you always wanted." Green said and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." Oak said and patted Green's leg. "Red is the type of person I wanted you to be. The person _I_ wanted to be."

"You? I just assumed you liked Red because he reminded you of yourself." Green said softly.

"Nonsense. I was just like you." Oak said giving him a smile "Cocky, full of myself... Usually mean. I was a sour young man who could never quite get his true feelings across and now I'm a sour old man who's led his grandson to believe I hate him."

"What?"

"I don't hate you Green. When I look at you I see me. And it's frustrating because I've watched you make the same mistakes I made... I was hard on you hoping to help you avoid them. Your father was just the same before he went off to that damned war." Oak sighed heavily "But... That match. I saw something in you I hadn't seen before."

"What was that?"

"Love for your pokemon, and the want for others to succeed. Not just yourself. You've really grown in the last ten years Green. You've really come of age."

"Thanks... Sour old man." Green said before laughing.

"Hey, watch it brat!" Oak said before laughing himself.

They laughed together and for the first time in ten years, Green felt a weight being taken off his shoulders.

" _Green." the voice whispered. "Green you have to help me." The voice was soft, like a whisper, but urgent. "I'm in trouble Green. You have to find me." Green reached out into the darkness. "I'm close. Legends are closer than you think... Mew... Mewtwo. Mew."_

" _Mew."_

"Mew..." Green's eyes fluttered open. Umbreon had worked herself out of her pokeball, and layed on his chest, mewing...?

"What kind of noise is that?" He asked, petting her head.

"Mew!" She said, before hopping down. Green sat up, thinking back to his dream. _You have to find me. I'm in trouble._

"Wonder what that was about...?" He asks aloud. "Who would I have to-" And it hit him.

" _Red_."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Green, Green slow down._ " Daisy said through the phone. " _What do you mean, Red is in trouble? He's been missing for 10 years. How would you know, even if he was?_ " Green had the phone on speaker, as he rushed around his apartment, packing madly. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"I just... I just know ok? Red is in danger, and I have to find him." Green said into the phone. He tossed 6 of his best pokemon into his bag. "Listen... This is just something I have to do."

She sighed " _Ok fine. But before you dash off to wherever. At least come home and have dinner with me and gramps. Pay Delia a visit."_

"Yeah fine..." he sighed "I'll be over tomorrow."

" _Good. See you then._ " She hung up.

"What am I doing...?" Green asked "Where would I even start to look? No one has seen Red since..." Green's eyes widened and he picked the phone back up, dialing quickly. The phone rang twice before a chipper voice answered.

"Hello! Gold speaking."

"Gold, hey. It's Green from Viridian City."

"Hey Green! It's been awhile!" Gold said "How's the gym going?"

"Not bad. Just closed up for the season. Listen, I have a question for you." Green said

"Sure! What's up?"

"Did you ever find Red? You know... When you went looking for him?" the line went quiet. "Gold... I think something terrible is going to happen to him..."

"Yes..." Gold whispered "Yes... I found him."

"Where was he?" Green asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"He made me promise I would never tell... And even if I do... He's probably long gone by now."

"Gold. Where is Red?" Green asked.

"He's...Closer than you think." And the line went dead.

"Dammit!" Green cursed. "Closer than I think... Dammit Red what the hell made you run away like this? Before we left Pallet Town you would never leave your mom like that..." Green stands "So something changed you. Something between Pallet Town and Indigo Plateau. But what...?" He bit his lip "I guess, to see what you saw... I'll have to walk in your footsteps." He laughed "That's it. I'll take the path you took, and I'm sure if I can figure out where you went, I can see where you're going. Or are... First stop... Your place."

Green grabbed his back and ran out the door.

He reached Pallet Town by the evening. Daisy was surprised to see him so soon, but welcomed him in. His grandfather stood to greet him, and they sat at the dinner table together. And Green told him what he was doing.

"So you're going to retrace his steps?" Oak asked after a moment. "That's not a bad plan... I think Delia might have something that could help."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to stop by there..." Green mumbled. Ever since Green could remember Delia had been... Off. She was kind, so kind... But she had always been reserved. Drawn away from people. Even more so after Red left.

"I don't think you should mention the bit about Red possibly being in danger. But you should tell her you want to find him." Oak crossed his arms

"Yeah..." Green sighed "I'll head over tomorrow."

"Good." Daisy said and put the dinner in front of them "But for tonight, eat!"

Green was up early the next morning. He said goodbye to Daisy and headed right next door. He knocked, a nervous feeling coming over him. He stood there for what felt like hours before the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" Delia asked.

"Hi Ms. D" Green said softly "Can I come in?"

"Oh hello Green." she said. Her voice was hoarse. "Please come in. You and your pokemon should rest." She let him in, before rushing to the kitchen. She glanced at the large window, waiting a moment before starting to fix him breakfast.

"You don't have to cook for me." He said.

"Nonsense. You should rest before heading back out. All boys leave home someday. That's what the TV says." She pointed to her old TV. It was running a very old draft recruitment video. It was 15 years old.

" _All boys leave home someday!_ " the voice said as it showed a shot of soldiers marching. Green remembered when the same video addressed to his father came. " _It's why you've been drafted!"_ Green remembered liking the video, but his grandfather threw it out after his father left.

"Right..." Green said softly "Delia... I'm going to find Red."

"Oh...?" She asked softly

"Yes. He's out there somewhere. I know it. And it's time he came home."

"All boys leave home someday." She said again. "That's what the TV says."

"And I'm going to find that boy and bring him home."

"All boys leave home someday." Green sighed and turned off the TV.

"Yes. But that boy is going to come home." He said firmly. Delia stayed quiet for a few moments before.

"On his desk." She said and pointed to the steps.

"Thank you." Green said, and walked up to Red's room. It seemed untouched. The bed was made neatly, but the shelves were covered in dust. Only the bed and the desk seemed to be somewhat recently used. He walked to his desk, where his old dusty PC sat. However, sitting in front of it was an old leather bound book.

Green picked it up and opened to the first page.

 _4/6/24_

 _Professor Oak gave me a Charmander. He's a wonderful Charmander. The best even. Me and Charmander are going to make a great team. I was also given a Pokedex. It records information on any pokemon I catch! And I'm going to catch them all. Green got a Squirtle. I think he mostly picked it so he could have the type advantage over me._

 _I miss being Green's friend._

A journal. Red kept a journal. This was the key to finding out what happened to him! Green read the entire thing, and true to form, Red gave no details. Only a basic list of events and talk about Pokemon. Not to mention the last page was torn out! But it did give Green a map. He just had to go to all the places and talk to all the people mentioned by name.

He put the journal in his bag, before heading back down stairs. Delia had finished cooking and he ate with her in silence.

"Thank you for this." Green said standing

"Mhmm." She smiled sadly. Green waved and walked to the door "Green." She said. He turned back to her "He's closer than you think." She said and looked to the window. "Goodbye."

"Closer than I think..." Green said as he walked to the edge of town. Why do people keep saying that?

"Green!" Oak was running to him, cane gone. "Wait!"

"Gramps what the hell!" Green said, going and grabbing Oak before he fell over.

"Green wait..." He panted "Here!" He held up a pokedex.

"I already have one." Green said

"Yes, yes I know!" He snapped "This is a new one. I prepared it this morning- I had forgotten but 5 years ago, a Fearow dropped by my lab with a completed pokedex. I loaded it into my computer, and the Fearow took it back before flying off. Green, Red completed his dex and sent me the information. The information is now on that dex. It has all the pokemon, and _where_ he caught them."

"Oh my god..." Green said looking down at it. "This and his journal should give me a complete idea of the path he took."

"Yes, I think so." Oak said "Now go, and find that stupid boy."

"I'll be back soon." Green said and waved as he walked off "Smell ya later old man!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pewter City Gym, run by Brock the Rock himself. Green knew him well, as he did every gym leader in Kanto. He had rushed down to talk to him after a long walk through Viridian forest. (And a long talk with a wild pikachu) he made it to the gym. He came right in, much to Brock's surprise.

"Hey Green!" He waved. Brock had gained a bit of weight since his wife gave birth to their daughter. Fatherhood suited him. "What brings you here to Pewter city?"

"Well." Green began "I was hoping to talk to you. About Red."

"Red?" Brock asked "Are you sure you wanna talk to me? I only met him once."

"Yeah. I wanna talk about that. I'm sorta... walking in his steps before he disappeared."

"Oh!" Brock said "Well... It's been a while but I remember it as if it just happened. Well, Red came in here with only a Charmander. I laughed because he was clearly a novice. But I always get the novices. So we fought, and I was preparing my normal speech about types and whatever. Then he won." Brock said "He flat out beat me. His Charmander was on its last legs. "Red got real quiet and told it to use ember. And it landed a critical hit on Oinx."

"Yeah... His Charizard does that." Green said "What happened next?"

"Well. I told him he was very lucky, and explained the value of types. But still. The bond between him and that Charmander was amazing. It trusted him completely." Brock said "I gave him the badge and a TM and sent him on his way."

"That it?" Green asked

"Yeah. He wasn't even here an hour." Brock said "Sorry if I'm not very helpful."

"It's fine." Green said "I'll just have keep moving. I'll find what I need."

"Good, good. Before you go, I have a question."

"Sure."

"Is it true Red is part pokemon?" Brock asked "I know it sounds dumb but my daughter keeps asking me. And you knew him best."

"He wasn't." Green said with a chuckle before getting very serious "At least... I don't think so..."

"Well, if you ever find out let me know!" Brock said as Green went to leave.

"Sure will!" Green said and left the gym.

Misty wasn't much help either.

"He came in, real quiet and pulled out the cutest Pikachu. Neither Starmie or Staryu had a chance." She said "But he was really sweet."

Or any of the gym leaders for that matter.

"Son, Red came in here with a dugtrio stronger than a soldier. Knocked my Raichu right off the battle ground!"

"His Charizard burned up all my grass types. Though he was very sweet to me and the girls in the gym."

"He came in with a Ghastly. Then switched out to a Vaporeon who knew Bite. I knew from the moment I saw him I would lose."

"I'm not even a gym! But his Ghastly evolved into a Haunter right here, then he took me down. I gave him my prized Hitmonlee."

"His Haunter wasted my poison ninjas. I admired his swift movements and quiet nature. Boy would make a great ninja master."

"He came right here into my gym and his Vaporeon washed us all away. Thought I had him, when I managed to knock her out. IVaporeons are built like a tank! But then he pulls a Dragonair. A Dragonair! I nearly died right there. Do you know how rare Dragonair's are?"

"Thanks for the help." Green said each time

Green was starting to loose hope. He had tracked Red from Pallet town to Cinnabar Island, but no luck. He checked Red's journal again. There had to be something. Anything! As he flipped through the pages, something caught his eye. Two pages were stuck together. It took him a minute, but Green got them separated.

 _5/15/24_

 _The mansion on Cinnabar Island is huge and crawling with wild pokemon. It made for good training grounds for Dratini. Who then evolved into Dragonair. She'll be a strong asset once she evolves into Dragonite. The mansion had strange books scattered through it. They talk of a strange pokemon. I'll have to tell Professor Oak._

"Strange pokemon...?" Green asked before closing the book and pulling out the pokedex. He ran through it all. All 149 accounted for. Nothing strange. He had to call Gramps. He got up ran to the pokemon center. He found the public phone and called up his grandfather.

" _Hello?"_ Oak answered.

"Hey Gramps. I have a question for you." Green said pulling the Journal out. "Before Red vanished... Did he ever mention a strange pokemon he read about on Cinnabar Island?"

" _Strange pokemon? No I don't think so."_

"Damn..." Green sighs "Because I think this is the key to why he went missing. Why he left. There was something he heard about... Some type of new pokemon. He wrote that he was going to ask you about it."

" _Well he never got around to it. Maybe you should see if you can't find where he read it?"_

"Yeah. That's the next step."

" _Any other leads?"_

"Nope. All the gym leaders only briefly met him. Lavender Town has a memorial for him now. Since he saved the tower from Team Rocket... Silph Co, hasn't seen anything of him since he saved them from the rockets... I feel like I should have done this years ago... All that's left of him is faint memories and myths."

" _We all are just memories and myths in the end."_

"Thanks for the philosophy lesson Gramps. Look, I'm gonna check out this pokemon lead. I'll call you if I find something."

" _I'll be waiting to hear from you."_

"Bye." Green hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

The day was still young, so he headed over to the pokemon mansion. The place was old, creepy and structurally unsound. Not to mention full of weird statues with switches. The statues seemed to be a pokemon, but it must have been an artistic rendering because Green had never seen one like it before. He scoured the whole place and found plenty of old books. He read along, until he found the passages.

The books described a new Pokemon. One that was an ancestor to all Pokemon. And how they cloned it. And how it escaped. Green was reeling. Mew, was out there.

A new pokemon. One that is older than all the rest. A sort of... Missing link putting all pokemon together. This must have been what Red saw. But Green was missing something. Why would Red wait until after the League ended to go? Why would he give up his title? Unless... He saw something. And whatever he saw had to be on the missing page.

Green still had work to do. One last Gym leader to ask, and unfortunately...

The last gym leader was Giovanni, and he disappeared ten years prior himself.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Green" Red whispered softly. Green opened his eyes, to be met by his best friend's face a little too close for the 9 year old. "Green, I had a nightmare."_

" _About what?" Green asked. Red was spending the night, and sleeping in his bed_

" _About the people who took our dads." Red said "They came and took you too."_

" _Tch..." Green sighed "They won't. I'm too tough to be taken like that. And even if they could I'd run away and come right back here."_

 _Red smiled. "I'm glad we're friends Green..." Red said getting closer and hugging him. Green blushed darkly, his heart rate going up. It was too much to-_

" _Get off." Green snapped pushing him away. "I don't like being hugged..."_

" _Oh..." Red said softly, his tone of voice different. "Sorry."_

" _Go back to sleep." Green said and turned over to face the wall. Why was his heart beating so quickly...?_

Green woke with a start. He had dozed off on a speedboat heading back from Island One to Vermillion City. He had checked all over the three Islands, not a single lead on Red or Giovanni. He had checked all up and down Victory road and the Indigo Plateau. Nothing. His only leads were Mew, the strange pokemon and Giovanni the gym leader and crime lord who had several run ins with Red... If only he knew someone who- Green smacked himself on the head. He had another lead.

Once he docked he ran right to the pokecenter and grabbed the phone and dialing in the number.

" _Hello! Gold here!"_

"Gold, it's Green." Green said

" _Green... Is this about Red? I told you, I can't-"_

"Can I talk to Silver?" Green asked. "You're friend who ended up being Giovanni's son. I need to talk to him."

" _I... Uh sure... He's actually with me... Hold on."_ Gold put the phone down, and Green could faintly hear him speaking to someone else.

" _Hello."_ Silver said in a hushed tone.

"Hey. I need to know where I can find your dad." Green said, getting right to it.

" _He's dead."_ Silver said simply. It wasn't sad, it just was. " _He died three years ago."_

"Oh..." Green said softly. "Sorry for your loss..."

" _He was an asshole. So not a huge loss."_ Silver said before handing it back to Gold.

" _Sorry about that..."_ Gold said softly.

"It's fine. Don't worry... I gotta go..." Green said.

" _Yeah... Bye."_ Gold said sadly before hanging up.

"God dammit!" Green yelled before slamming the phone down. He blushed when the entire center looked to him. He sighed and sat down. Another lead, gone. "I'm so close..." He breathed. Mew was the key. But without the last page in the journal... Red would never be found.

 _He's closer than you think._

Green remembered. Even if Red ran off to search for a lost pokemon... He wouldn't stay far from home. Not too far from his mother, close enough to send a Fearow to Gramps... Red was near Pallet town. Green stood up and ran from the center, calling Pidgeot out of it's Pokeball and jumping on it's back.

"To Pallet Town!" He told it, and it flew off.

Green flew as fast as he could, reaching Pallet town by nightfall. As he went to land, he swore he saw a lone Fearow fly off in the other direction, towards the mountains.

Green landed, and ran right to Delia's home. He knocked, and she came.

"Green. Hello." She said opening the door. He came right in. The TV was on, but for once not playing that War video, instead on a nice talk show. The kitchen window was open. "You and your pokemon should rest. I'll make you some dinner." She said going to the kitchen, holding a hand full of papers. She seemed happier than normal.

"Thank you." Green said and ran right up to Red's room.

The bed was not made. He sat down on it. It was warm... Had Delia been sleeping in here? Or had Red payed his mother an overnight visit... The PC was gone. Replaced with a newer model. Green got up and walked right over to it. It was brand new. He put his hand on the desk... And there was a paper there. It was a spare piece of notebook paper, most definitely with Red's handwriting. He pulled out the journal, and grabbed the piece. The rips matched.

This was the missing page.

He grabbed it and ran down stairs. Delia was making reheating some stew. Carrot Stew... Red's favorite.

" _I miss my mom's Carrot Stew..." Red said aloud. They were sitting on one of the higher floors of the Pokemon Tower. Green had just been defeated again when the ghost attacked them, leaving them scared as they sat together on the floor. "I want that to be the food served at my funeral"_

" _I don't know why you're telling me..." Green said, taking Red's hand, too scared to be prideful "We're both dead." Red gave his hand a squeeze._

"Red was here. Wasn't he?" Green asked.

Dalia stopped and turned to him.

"He always visits on my birthday..." She said softly. "That was a few days ago. Today he sent me the nicest letter. He writes once a month..."

"Where is he?" Green asked.

"I told him you were looking for him... He said he was going to leave you a gift." She said.

Green looked down at the missing page, and brought it up to read.

 _5/29/24_

 _I gave my title back. I didn't want it. Not if it hurt Green like that. Besides... I found Mewtwo. He was in a cave. I caught him after a long battle... Mewtwo is unlike anything I had ever encountered. Once he was caught... I set off for his former self. For Mew._

 _I knew he was in the mountains somewhere. And I won't leave until Mew is found. I'll stay on Mount Silver._


	6. Chapter 6

"Mew..." Oak said as he read over the last page. He sat across from Green in his lab. "I think... I heard legends of this Pokemon. Only whispers. But if Red really caught Mewtwo, that must mean Mew is out there."

"Right. So whatever Red is doing to find Mew, is going to kill him."

"Now Green... You said Red came in a dream, telling you to find him. Saying he was in danger... And now it seems Red has come down from his mountain and left you a note that basically says follow me..." Oak sighs "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Green said "I'm going to fly up on Pidgeot. Find him and drag his ass down that mountain."

"And what of Mew?"

"We can find it together." Green says simply. "And I'm sure you'll want a good look at Mewtwo."

"Yes..." Oak said "A whole new pokemon... A man made clone... I wonder..." Oak trailed off. "Green. You must be careful when you climb that mountain."

"I will." Green said "I promise I will come back."

Oak smiled "I... am so proud of you." Oak said softly.

"I... Thanks..." Green said softly, as Oak pulled him into a hug. Green smiled and hugged him back, a tear dripping down his cheek.

Green climbed onto Pidgeot's back, his bag full of food, a thermal sleeping bag and his pokeballs. Green was dressed for the cold already.

"Be careful little brother." Daisy said.

"Be kind to Red, but do please make him come home." Delia said

"Don't die on that mountain!" Oak said "And good luck."

"I'll be fine!"Green said as Pidgeot took off. "Smell ya later!" He yelled down to them and flew towards Mount Silver.

Mount Silver, was cold. A lot colder than Green had anticipated. He had his Arcanine out most of the time for heat. He had also pulled out a pillow sheet still full of Red's scent for Arcanine to sniff and track. His large nose was glued to the ground as they wandered the mountain for nearly two days.

And in all that time Green came up with nothing.

He was running low on food- but he could feel himself getting closer and closer with each step. So he pressed on.

He kept moving until his body ached, and became numb to the cold.

He had to find Red. He wouldn't give up now.

 _Green was 15 when he realised he must have been in love with Red. Or as close to love as a 10 year old could get. As a child, the feeling of love scared him and pushed Red away. Which only seemed to make his heart, burn worse._

 _Red was a fire. Green decided at a young age. Quiet, beautiful... But if you got too close you would burn to Ash. And Green... Green was a forest. A spark, could destroy him._

 _But like a butterfree to light, he was only drawn in. Getting too close burned, and being away was like freezing to death._

 _In the 10 years of Red's absence... Green has turned to ice. He was freezing, and needed Red to thaw himself out._

 _Red, who's gently ways could melt anyone. Even if he was perfect at everything he touched... Or at least that's what Green remembers._

 _All he has left of Red is his own faint memories, and as time passes those memories and myths become blurred together._

 _He was freezing to death._

Green was freezing to death. He fell to his knees, as Arcanine barked and laid around him, trying to keep him warm... But it was no use. Green was cold. He laid on his back, looking up into the sky. The sun was setting. How fitting...

"Fire Blast."

Heat. Heat was all around him. Arcanine's fire burned hotter and more flames surrounded him, before disappearing. Green's vision was fading in and out, but he felt someone take a pokeball from him.

"Arcanine, return. I got him."

Green tried to look, but his eyes were blurry. He was being picked up, and carried. He caught glimpses of dark hair, and an old, beaten up, red hat. Green was resting on something warm and scally. The other man got on with him.

"Let's go Charizard!" He called. They lifted up, and Green felt a warm glove on his face, just as he caught those unmistakable red eyes. "Stay with me Green..."

"Red..." He breathed before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was warm. So warm... Green turned over in his sleep, his mind fuzzy still... He tried to sit up, and found he was in a large bed. In a cave... With 5 fireplaces... He was alone.

"Pikapika!" Green looked down and an all too familiar Pikachu climbed into his lap "Chuuuu!"

"Pikachu..." He breathed, and pet him gently.

"Poooreon." A beautiful Vaporeon walked past him. One he knew all too well. A tank water type whose bite took out his psychic types.

"Gengar." A Gengar had floated from the floor.

"You evolved." Green said, patting Gengar.

"You're awake." The voice was so soft and... Deep. Red stood at the entrance of this part of the cave. He looked different. Older, taller. Not nearly as tall as Green was now, but he was fit, and pale... Like he didn't get enough sun. And his hair was long, kept in a ponytail.

"Red." Green said standing up

"Green." Red said softly. "You found me."

"What the hell." Green said simply "Why on earth did you think you had to run up to some mountain to catch a pokemon. You should have said something. I would have helped."

"It was just..."

"Just something you had to do?" Green asked. "Well it is. But I'm not going to let you freeze on a mountain because you want to find Mew. So, pack your bags. Get all these guys in their pokeballs and lets go home."

"Green I can't..." Red said looking away.

"Can't? Of course you can. Actually, you kind of don't get a choice." Green walked over to him. "You're coming home and staying home, if I have to drag you myself." Green said stopping right in front of him. "Even if I have to beat everyday pokemon you have."

"You've never beaten me."

"If it means you coming home, I'll make it happen... I missed you." Green said before pulling Red into a hug.

"I thought you hated hugs..." Red mumbled but hugged him back.

"I was a damn liar." Green said "I hated it because it made my heart beat too damn fast..." He said, as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat..." Red said, into his neck.

"It's what happens when you're... Well.."

"I know..." Red said pulling back, and took Green's hand and placed it over his heart. His was pounding as well. "I'm the same."

Green smiled. "It feels like no time has passed since we were friends."

"I know..." Red said "Just like before... When we were little kids."

"Before the league thing. As if it and those ten years didn't happen..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine... I deserved it. I was a shit head."

"You weren't." Red said "You were scared."

"I was petrified." Green said and leaned his forehead on Red's.

And Red smiled.

It took some convincing, but Red came down to Pallet Town. He spent a few days with his mother, who seemed to perk right up. Then he showed Oak and Green Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was almost like a person in intelligence. Oak took some tests, with Mewtwo's permission. But still, there was no lead on Mew. Red was forced to take a break from his hunt. Green had ordered it, and dragged him out to his gym to keep an eye on him.

Red and Green shared a bed. At first, it seemed strange but by the third night, it felt natural. Weeks and months went by.

There were still a lot of things to talk about. Things between them, that they needed to get out in the air. But, they could wait.

Trainer season started up and trainers came to the gym by the score. Green fought them off, giving out the earth badge to the worthy. Red joined as an Ace trainer. Most of the newer trainers avoided him, because he was nearly impossible to beat.

However, the older trainers who knew the legends considered him to be a challenge. To beat the myth of Red was the ultimate test.

Only one trainer beat him. A young boy with a championship under his belt named Jett.

"Green." Red said as they cleaned up from dinner.

"What's up?" Green asked looking down at him, Red bit his lip and met his eyes. His hands grabbed at Green's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. "Oh..." Green said after Red pulled back. Green grabbed him by the waist and pulled him right back into the kiss.

Red bit at his lower lip gently, and Green nipped right back. Even their kiss was a battle. Red almost purred when Green kissed him just right. He pushed Red to the counter, and kissed him deeper. Red wrapped his legs around Green pulling him closer... More. More.

"Red." Green breathed on his kiss swollen lips "I love you. I think I have since we were nine..."

"I know. I love you two dumbass." He said and kissed him again.

A whole year passed. Green and Red were happy in their simple life. They sat outside the gym one evening, just looking at the moon. Green wrapped his arm around Red and pulled him closer and Red leaned his head on Green's shoulder.

This was real. Not a memory, not a myth. Red was a real person, who was right here and who Green loved.

"Happy birthday." Red said.

"Is it?" Green asked.

"It's midnight. So yes." He kissed him

"Huh... I almost forgot with all the new trainers coming in."

"Glad I'm here to remind you."

"I'm glad I pulled your stupid ass off that damn mountain."

"Me too..." Red said "But I do want to find Mew."

"We'll go looking in the off season." Green said. "Wow... Just look at the moon."

"It's beautiful." Red said

"You know what else is beautiful?" Green asked

"What?" Red blushed

"Blastoise."

"You're an asshole Green." Red said and laughed, loudly.

"You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Ok, too much fluff."

"Actually..." Green said changing the subject. "Something is bugging me. Before I went to go find you... I had a weird dream, where you told me to find you because you were in terrible danger."

"Really...?" Red asked. "I was fine. Lonely, but fine. Maybe you're losing your head. Getting old."

Green only laughed and sat back, just as something flew past the moon. Whatever it was, was small, and came lower. It stopped right above the Gym. Red and Green watched as the creature giggled.

"Mew!" it said and flew off faster than any flying type.

"MEW!" Red and Green yelled standing up.

"It's real..." Green breathed.

"Wanna go pack?" Red asked.

"First one packed wins." Green yelled and ran into the gym.

"Hey wait!" Red called and chased after him


End file.
